


Happy birthday, Baby

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: You find a way to celebrate Dean’s 39th birthday.





	Happy birthday, Baby

You, Dean, and Sam were a week deep into a long, convoluted case that had kept you on the road for far longer than you’d anticipated. But, despite the unexpected delay, you weren’t going to let anything stop you from carrying out the plans you had for your husband 39th birthday, even if that meant celebrating it in a motel room.

You pulled Sam aside, asking him to keep Dean busy for a few hours while you got your surprise ready, taking your time to make the room absolutely perfect. You lit a few candles, dimmed the lights, and changed into Dean’s favorite, green lingerie to complete the effect. Just when you were putting the finishing touches on your look, you heard the familiar purr of the Impala’s engines pulling up out front.

Show time.

“Night, Sammy,” you heard Dean mutter as he inserted the key into the lock. You quickly grabbed your last surprise off the table and held it in your hands, smiling as he opened the door.

“Hey, babe,” Dean said tiredly, not even looking up as he entered. “How was your…” He trailed off as he took in the room and you standing in the center. “What’s all this?”

You smiled and walked towards him slowly. “Happy Birthday, baby.”

“Y/N….” he said with a gentle smile. “You didn’t have to do all this.” But, despite his protests, he lit up when he saw what you were holding in your hand. “Is that pie?”

“Yeah,” you replied, coming to a stop in front of him and holding up his birthday treat. “I know National Pie Day was yesterday, but I figured your birthday was a good enough reason to wait a day.”

He laughed and shook his head. “Y/N, my birthday’s not that big of a deal.”

You frowned and stopped him with a raise of your hand. “Don’t you even start, Dean Winchester. The day you were born just so happens to be one of the most important days of my life, so we damn well are going to celebrate it. Now, hurry up and blow out this candle so you can unwrap your present.”

“Present?” he asked with a grin. “What present?”

You dropped your voice to a sultry whisper and smiled. “Me.”

Dean laughed and grabbed the pie, only to toss it aside and pull you into his arms. “You know what? I think this may be my best birthday yet.”

“Oh, it’s only just getting started,” you whispered as he pulled you into a passionate kiss. 

Happy Birthday, Dean.


End file.
